1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to toys and more particularly to novel educational magnetic toys.
2. Prior Art
Various types of magnetic toys have been provided for children. Some are devices upon which to play games of chance. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,106. Others are designed to provide for other forms of competition between two or more players. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,102,038, and 3,134,595. Still others depend on manipulation and/or visual effects and/or sound effects to provide amusement. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,206; 2,961,796, and 2,994,984. Most such devices, including those illustrated in the above-enumerated patents, are complicated and expensive to make. Moreover, they have little or no educational value.
It would be desirable to provide a magnetic toy of an improved type, capable of educating as well as amusing a child, which toy could be made inexpensively and operated in a simple manner.